


Count Valvatorez

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Inktober Halloween Fics 2017 [14]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Humor, Twilight Bashing, Vampires, vampire lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Axel and Valerie were having a conversation about vampires. Fenrich eavesdropped on their conversation and decided to butt in after Valerie casually insulted Valvatorez.





	Count Valvatorez

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 15 of the writing version of Inktober. Today's theme is "Dracula". I always wanted to make fun of the type of vampire Valvatorez was and when combined with Fenrich's delusions, it should be for a quick treat. (Also, do not remind me how behind I am. Life caught up with me.) Enjoy!

If one looked up perfect in the dictionary, one would see a picture of Valvatorez. Fenrich would have made sure that every dictionary in the demon world knew that Valvatorez was the most powerful demon in the universe. In his tyrant days, he laid many enemies to waste. He might have lost his powers 500 years later but Valvatorez was as strong as ever. Not to mention he started to consider drinking blood of humans again. Yes, he wasn't going to give up his love for sardines but he didn't fight with Fenrich as much when a little bit of blood was snuck into his meal.

Anyone who insulted Valvatorez would usually get an insult thrown at them or be beaten up for thinking differently about the great Valvatorez. In Fenrich's mind, Valvatorez was the perfect demon. He was strong, honorable and handsome. He always thought about what was best for demons and humans. He wanted to represent fear itself while still garnering respect.

Everyone who worked under Valvatorez respected him but didn't worship him like meant they were more likely to tease or mock Valvatorez for his shortcomings. Valvatorez was a very gullible demon despite being strong. He trusted people relatively easily. He talked about love and friendship more than any other demon. And of course, whenever he made a promise, he would not break it. That meant he could make a stupid promise and suffer the long-term consequences. Valvatorez weakened himself due to a vow with Artina 500 years ago that prevented him from drinking blood. Fenrich had to watch the vampire suffer for those long years while Artina was alive as an angel and focused on trying to save Judge Nemo instead of telling Valvatorez he didn't have to make the promise. That was one of the many reasons that Artina didn't deserve Valvatorez's respect. If the vampire realized that sooner, then he wouldn't be a Prinny Instructor in Hades.

However, Valvatorez promised Fenrich he would become the strongest demon that would rule over all others. He couldn't do it now but he hadn't forgotten the promise in the slightest and eventually Fenrich would get his wish in the future. The problem was the werewolf wanted results now instead of later when the Underworld was in disarray. What better way to become the ruler of the demons if Valvatorez unified all the demon nations? Why wait for another 500 years for the captain of the Goddess of Light and the Netherworld Prince to get married when Valvatorez could do it in a couple of months? Fenrich smiled at his great idea because it wouldn't be interfering with any other promise Valvatorez currently had at the moment.

Then again, there was another couple that was considered troublesome to the werewolf. Everyone could wait 500 years but if another important angel and demon couple were to marry, that would unify it just as quickly…and unfortunately, there was already an important angel who could ruin his plans without realizing it.

"Who the hell considers this literature? I can't believe the depiction of vampires are all wrong here!"

"I mean it's not that far off. Vampires can survive the sunlight just fine…"

The demon that Fenrich hated with a passion had somehow seduced a powerful being of the heavens. If Fenrich allowed this relationship to continue, Valvatorez would lose his chance to rule over everyone. That demon was the former president of Hades known as Axel or the Dark Hero. This demon was nothing but a cockroach that leeched off of strong people in order to survive. He magically got the title as president but didn't do much to keep said title. He had no problem giving the title back to Hugo and going back to his ass-kissing ways. The problem was he ass-kissed his way into heaven, and now he formed a bond with a powerful angel. This angel was the judge of Skyworld and listed as the third strongest angel in Skyworld. His name was Valerie Marchen, and despite being a judge, Fenrich thought he would have better judgment. He clearly didn't if he even associated himself with Axel.

All Fenrich knew was that Flonne had begged Valerie to not report her to the Seraph if she showed that demons weren't all that bad. Axel had to be the guinea pig, and Fenrich assumed Axel would fail and Flonne would be punished. Whatever happened in the few hours they knew each other, Valerie clearly changed his opinion of demons. He acted like Axel angered him when it wasn't the case. Valerie had decided to visit Axel on days the Dark Hero slacked off. Fenrich overworked him because he didn't deserve a break but Valerie would come and assist Axel in the questionable things as a warden. The werewolf didn't know this until a Prinny reported on it. Fenrich didn't believe the Prinny until he saw the two together.

Valerie was a powerful psychic. He could read minds and levitate objects with relative ease. Axel insisted he didn't need help but because Valerie "felt bad", he loosened Axel's load.

When Axel didn't sneak off from his duties to visit Valerie, the judge would swallow his pride and visit Hades. He always said the reason was for observing demons but Fenrich caught the lie. Actually, everyone but Valvatorez believed him. It was damn clear that Valerie wanted to visit the idiot demon. Fenrich hated how the judge's wrinkles went away in Axel's presence. He hated how Axel's entire demeanor changed to where he tried his best not to appear like an idiot. He hated how despite being an angel and demon, the two got along great. Relationship wasn't the correct word. Anyone could assume they were dating, but they were only friends. Then again, anyone could see that the two were crushing hard on each other even if they weren't dating. Valerie cared not about his reputation if visiting Axel constantly was proof. Axel started to care less about what others thought of him and what little reputation he had when the angel judge was around.

Originally, Valerie tried to have serious conversations about the demon culture when together with Axel. The blond demon would then laugh and remind the angel that he was here to relax and not worry about that sort of thing. Soon their conversations dissolved into nothing but idle conversation. Fenrich was ready to tear down their happy barrier they had just to be a jerk but he had a good reason this time around.

"Sparkling vampires are stupid. Sardine eating vampires are stupid. Why can't vampires be like Count Dracula?" Valerie questioned. He was very much into this topic of vampires this time around, and it was all because Axel had told him about the demon library in one of the Netherworlds. Valerie obtained so much information, but Axel didn't tell him how some of the ideas were in the realm of fiction.

"Umm…because the Belmont family will target and kill them?" Axel answered with a question.

"No…I said like Count Dracula. Not being Count Dracula. If vampires were strong, independent and smart, they would be ruling over the Netherworld by now. There are so few of them now that I wonder what got them killed."

Valerie hit a cord in Fenrich's heart. The last thing he didn't want to be reminded of was how there were fewer vampires than other demons.

"Maybe the vampires have their own Netherworld?"

"Nah. Vampires have a hard time cooperating with each other. I'm surprised Lady Rozalin hasn't bitten you yet."

"She's probably biting Adell."

Valerie blinked before his cheeks turned red. "Oh…"

Axel snickered at Valerie's reaction.

"S-Shut up!" Valerie snapped. "I don't take into consideration about vampires mating."

Axel continued laughing. He enjoyed getting Valerie all riled up. The judge wasn't amused.

"Anyways, why isn't Valvatorez like Count Dracula? He's a powerful demon. He could do so much and he's stuck here as a Prinny Instructor. He's wasting his life away."

Axel shrugged. "Beats me. He denied being the president. I don't see why. He's perfect."

"If that was Count Dracula, he would have taken over all the Netherworld already and give Hades something to worry about."

"But he's dead~." Axel hummed.

"I know he's dead. He died in 1999! He ain't coming back any time soon-."

Valerie suddenly stopped speaking when he realized someone was spying on them. He frowned. "Axel, why didn't you tell me a mutt was here?"

"Huh?"

Fenrich decided it was best to make his appearance. He was far from amused. "Oh, so when were you going to greet me?"

Axel frowned. "Oh…sorry, Fenrich…I got everything you wanted me to do done so…"

The silver haired werewolf could care less about Axel actually doing his tasks.

"You insulted Lord Valvatorez," Fenrich started.

Axel backed up not liking the tone Fenrich had. Valerie didn't back down. "Yeah? And?"

"You may be the judge of Skyworld but I must remind you where you are and who you are talking about…" snarled the werewolf.

"Oh, I know Valvatorez's deeds. I just said how he's wasting his time being a lowly demon. I don't know what he's going to achieve if he keeps training Prinnies."

Fenrich steadied his gaze at Valerie. This man had gone too far.

"Oh? The girly angel thinks he knows best for my lord."

Axel flinched at the insult. "H-Hey, Valerie…don't get baited…"

Too late…

"Excuse me if I find it odd that your sissy vampire lord would rather train penguins and eat the blood of sardines than train to become the strongest demon. I know dogs are loyal to their master but this is ridiculous!"

Axel gulped. Why did Valerie take the bait? Then again, Valerie hit Fenrich where it hurt.

"You little shit…"

"Uh, Valerie…I think we should go back to your office!" Axel interrupted as he grabbed a hold of Valerie's hand. "Come on, Valerie…don't cause a scene."

The judge wanted to put Fenrich in his place. He couldn't because of another demon interrupting them.

"Is there something wrong?"

Fenrich's entire demeanor changed. He changed his posture in order to pretend he didn't just lose his temper. Valerie still kept a competitive stance even though he grasped at Axel's hand.

"My lord…"

Valvatorez looked over to Axel who avoided eye contact with the vampire. "Axel…"

"I didn't do anything!" Axel exclaimed.

"We were just talking about how Count Dracula is better than you," Valerie answered darkly. "No worries. We're going back to my office so your dog's feelings aren't hurt."

Fenrich had the urge to claw at Valerie's pretty face. Valvatorez blinked at Valerie's insult. The judge tugged on Axel's hand as he excused them from the area. Valvatorez didn't try to stop them even though Fenrich tried his best to keep his cool.

"I apologize, my lord. They were very disrespectful. When Axel returns alone, I will personally discipline him."

Valerie left in such a hurry that the history book he was reading was left behind. Valvatorez noticed that and picked up the book. While Fenrich continued to ramble on about how rude the angel was to his lord, the vampire couldn't help but smirk as he read a few lines in the book. His subject stopped talking once he noticed how Valvatorez wasn't listening to him.

"My lord?"

"Not the best vampire…huh…" Valvatorez began. He started to chuckle. "Heh heh heh…very interesting…"

"Lord Valvatorez?"

"Fenrich, would Count Valvatorez be a good title for me if I defeated all of these powerful vampires?"

"Any title is good for you but…huh?"

Fenrich didn't quite catch what Valvatorez asked. Once he did, he nearly gasped. He couldn't stop his tail from wagging. "My lord?"

"Fenrich, the names of these vampires and Dark Stalkers that are listed in here…mind hunting them down for me?"

"Y-Yes, my lord…but…why? Surely you're not serious about taking on these demons…"

"I am," answered Valvatorez as he flipped his cape. "And I will prove to Valerie that I am one of the most powerful demons around. A dead Dracula cannot hold the title of strongest demon! I…Count Valvatorez will take his title!"

Fenrich didn't know if he should be happy or scared. A confident Valvatorez was a scary one. Maybe, this was the opportunity the Prinny Instructor needed to achieve Fenrich's promise.

"I will do as you say. All is for my lord."

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 2417 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. The references include Twilight, Castlevania and Dark Stalkers. Count Dracula may be dead but the Belmont family still lives. Also fighting the Dark Stalkers implies like an actual fighting game.
> 
> 2\. Valvatorez is a prideful demon. People forget that when they portray him. Like he's humble as hell and he is a very caring individual but the God Ending was caused by his arrogance. So he wouldn't be subtle with proving he's the best.


End file.
